Malfoy's Dilemma
by Miss-Starshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been ordered to do an impossible task and if he fails it will be his families life. He asks two of his fellow Slytherin's, Blaise and Theo for their help. Set after HBP.


**Summary: Draco Malfoy has been ordered to do an impossible task and if he fails it will be his families life. He asks two of his fellow Slytherin for their help. Set after HBP **

**Authors note: Hey I got this idea from watching a youtube video ages ago where some people buried a chest with chocolate money and the crowd just went nuts a thankyou to my beta Tashie_shadow for helping me.**

**Disclaimer I don't have enough money to be the writer of Harry Potter. Or afford lawyers don't sue me please.**

"Draco you can do this, all you have to do is this one task that our Lord wishes. Just kill a bunch of those disgusting American muggles without revealing our world, if you do this Draco we might get some respect back from our Lord, we can be at his right hand again. Do you understand?" Lucius Malfoy pleaded to his son. The strain of not being in his Lord's favour was taking its toll on him. His long blonde hair was greasy and frazzled. He was shaking and was looking very haggard nothing like a proper Malfoy should.

"I will father, I will do what our lord has asked of us." Draco Malfoy said. He was shaking and obviously trying very hard to not let any emotion cross his face. He knows what it will cost him if he fails. His father will be punished of course, if the Dark Lord is feeling generous he might get a quick death but the more likely scenario is that he will be banished to the dungeons and will be used as either a stress reliever for the death eaters or as a test subject for his lord.

But his mother's fate is what truly worries him, if he should fail. She would immediately be called to the dark lord and tortured in front of Draco when he reports his failure not to mention the crucios that will be sent his way but it's his aunt Bellatrix the dark lord's not so secret weapon whose torture methods scare him. He has seen her when she is torturing people and she is more scary and insane when the dark lord has ordered that she mustn't kill or have her victims mind snap. She can work very well within those limits. She will always do the standby curses but it's what she does with muggle weapons that can be horrible to experience, Forcing someone to crush their hands with a hammer, cutting of their own toes with a blunt knife and having to put their own fingers go into a wood chipper. For someone who hates muggles she does love there weapons. He knows with absolute certainty that she will be used to keep him in line to do exactly what his lord asks. So Draco knows that he cannot fail this task.

Draco has a plan he just needs a few people to help him with it that is why he finds himself flooing to the Nott manor.

"Draco come in out of the fire place what are you doing here?" Theodore Nott asked as he put down his book as he went to greet his fellow Slytherin.

"Oh good Theo you are here, you are just the person I've come to speak to." Draco replied "Our lord has set me a task and I've come to request your assistants."

"Hmm Draco the dark lord still trusts the Malfoys to perform tasks?" Theo mused "after all in our lords opinion Malfoys have trouble walking and talking at the same time and anyone associated with them are often painted with the same brush."

"Oh come on Theo you know how handsomely our lord will reward us and I was merely suggesting you assist me to help yourself" Draco smirked "as this could help you with your future as well"

Theo looked disbelieving at Draco "pull the other one it's got bells on it you expect me to believe that's the reason you have come asking for my help?"

"Fine" Draco said tiredly "I need your help Theo you're the one of the few people that can help me. I've got a plan and it will work I just need you to help me get the supplies and help me imperio a few muggles if it's needed."

"Tell me the plan then." Theo said plainly "if you want my help tell me what you plan to do"

"Ok" Draco started explaining "what I need are some muggle explosives the lethal ones I know that I can get some from you or Blaise—

"What Zabini what the fuck do you need him for Draco" yelled Theo

"Don't yell but yes I need him I don't care about your issues with him but I need his father's connections to complete my plan" Draco stated.

"Your plan, your plan what has the Dark lord ordered you to do anyway?" Theo yelled refusing to quieten down.

"He has ordered me to kill lots of American muggles without exposing our world because the Americans have started to help the order our lord wants them out of the war completely or for them to help him." Draco explained

"Ok fine whatever we will get the explosives from Blaise" Theo said sulkily.

"I'll floo him to come over so I don't have to explain this twice" Draco said as he got up towards the fireplace.

After a few minutes Draco lifted his head from the fireplace and a tall Italian male teenager came out from the fireplace. "Draco why the fuck am I at this douches house?" The teenager demanded.

"Because mister Whiny over there needs our help" Theo snarled.

"Shut up Theo, but yes I need yours and Theo's help with the task that the dark lord has set me." Draco explained.

"The dark lord you know I want as little to do as possible with him." Blaise shouted "I just want to get out of this war with me and my mum alive."

"BUT HOW LIKELY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN? THE DARK LORD IS TAKING OVER EVERYWHERE AND THE BEST WE CAN HOPE FOR IS DOING WHAT HE ASKS PERFECTLY AND DOING AS LITTLE TO DRAW ATTENTION TO OUR SELVES AS POSSIBLE" Draco yelled " and you know what will happen if the light win the war we will all go off to Azkaban or be killed anyway because we a "dark" families anyway" Draco said more calmly even though you could still see him shaking.

"Fuck Draco I know this fine tell me your plan to get revenge on the Americans for the dark lord" Blaise said moodily.

"Good you understand," Draco began "We know that your step dad has some dealings with muggles and can get us some explosives what we will do is put the enough explosives in a trunk to blow up Gringotts rigged to explode when opened—"

"And you expect a muggle to just open a chest that's left in the middle of a road somewhere muggles are dumb but not that dumb" Theo interrupted

"Yeah the muggles will know something's up even if there is a compulsion charm to open it that won't kill many and the Dark Lord won't be happy with that" Blaise continued.

"If you would let me finish" Draco spat out annoyed " is that we burry the trunk on a busy beach and either imperio or use a compulsion charm on some muggles to be "treasure hunters" and that will attract more muggles to the chest then it explodes when they open it."

"Fuck Draco you have thought this through," Theo said astonished.

"Why do you need our help then other than the explosives?" Blaise asked "because you seem to have it pretty much covered"

"You and Theo can help me cast compulsions around where the muggles are digging to heighten emotions and attract more people." Draco explained.

"Ok then tomorrow I'll get the explosives and then we will do it tomorrow night?" Blaise questioned.

"Sounds good to me just keep my name out of his if we fail" Theo demanded "I trust you can find your own way home and we will meet up again when Draco?"

"Tomorrow night around 11pm we can meet at the manor don't forget to organise an excuse for not being home the day after tomorrow." Draco said as he got up and walked to the floo. "Malfoy manor" the scenery changed from the Nott sitting room into the Malfoy's parlour. Draco decided to go up to his bedroom where he could get some sleep.

The next day passed very quickly Draco ventured into the muggle world to get "magnet detectors" which muggle treasure hunters use to find buried treasure and some shovels which they use to dig into the ground he also took a trip into diagonally and bought a trunk big enough to fit whatever explosives Blaise managed to get his hands on. Draco wished there was another way out but he knows the only way out of this would be death and punishment so he pushes the guilty thoughts out of his head.

Blaise Zabini had being spending the day picking out the explosives. Blaise thought that he would have a harder time trying to convince his father into letting him have the explosives than choosing them but no apparently he had being waiting for Blaise to show some interest in the family business. He eventually decided on getting some C4 and TNT simple ones according to his father but they make a big boom.

Theo decided that Draco and Blaise had the easy jobs, all they had to do was buy some stuff and get some muggle explosives but no Theo couldn't do that he had to convince his mother that he could spend the night somewhere other than home. Doesn't she realise that he is 17? That he is a legal adult? Nope she still sees him as a child. Theo managed to convince her saying that he will where the stupid protection bracelet and be home by 5pm.

The night came quickly once Draco returned to the manor he spent most of the evening trying to get his mother of his back because he is looking 'much to pale' and 'looking sickly' and when he wasn't dealing with his mother his father was looking at him silently begging him to do something and not just sit there. At 10:30 he had managed to escape his parents and go up to his room. It felt to Draco that he had only just sat down when the fireplace flashed and out tumbled Theo. Draco took one look at Theo and laughed and laughed. Theo looked very much like a burnt frazzled yapping dog with a huge purple bracelet on his arm and combined with him glaring at Draco he looked quiet the sight.

"Shut up you" Theo said as he silently cast a spell on himself that made him return to normal "you know what the floo does to me"

"Sorry Theo" Draco snicked "but you just look too funny for words."

"Yeah yeah, quiet you bastard. I've been practising my imperio so I can **make** you shut up" Theo threatened.

"uh huh and the bracelet does what exactly help the casting along" Draco pointed to the large purple bracelet on Theo's arm.

"_Silenco" _Theo muttered "don't pretend you haven't seen it before you know what mums like."

Draco pouted at Theo and silently removed the spell on himself "fine I won't mention it but I bet Blaise will" smirked Draco.

"Yeah he will" sighed Theo.

"Oooh got over your issues then?" Draco's curiosity was peeked.

"Yep I get to curse which ever bint tries to feel him up and he won't get mad but I can't curse and bint that flirts with him" Theo said proudly.

"Yep and no illegal curses on them unless I say so" Blaise said as he came out from the fireplace and sat down next to Theo on the couch.

"See all sorted" Theo said to Draco then gave Blaise a kiss in greeting.

"I'm rolling my eyes now guys seeing as you two can't see because you are too wrapped up in each other to notice" Draco teased as he dodged a pillow from Theo.

"Sorry I'm late dad gave me quite a selection to choose from" Blaise apologized with a cocky grin "apparently he has been waiting for me to show some interest in the family business.

"Ok we will wire it up here then we will apperate to Los Angeles and burry it there" Draco decided

"Actually Dad helped me wire this up this afternoon" Blaise said as he pulled out from his cloak what looked like a ticking time bomb from muggle movies " I asked dad if it was possible to hook it up to something opening and he showed me how."

"Well that saves time" Theo said pleased at this.

Blaise started ordering Theo on how they can help put it together while Draco was putting the magnet detector away along with the shovels. By 12:30 they had finished and with a pop they apperated to the other side of the world Venice beach Los Angeles.

"Holy Fuck it's cold" Blaise said as he cuddled into Theo to try and get some warmth.

Theo cast a warming charm on himself the Blaise and Draco "Better?"

"Much thankyou best get started then aye?" Draco pulled out the shovels and started digging.

Hours passed and it was just under two meters deep Theo convinced Draco that was enough by saying the muggles won't stick around if they are watching someone dig for ever. Once the sand was put back on top the boys started charming around the area to putting on a notice me not charm that will dispel at 11am layered with other spells to encourage anyone to come in and have a look at what is going on.

3am the boys went to a hotel the night before Draco won that argument that a good night sleep will help for tomorrow. But not the best hotel Blaise won that saying it will be to suspicious to go to the best. Theo said he didn't care as long as he got to share a bed with Blaise.

The morning came to soon for Draco's liking todays the day he thought the day where he actually kills someone he stomach twists in protest don't think like that he told himself todays the day I save my mother. Yeah that sounds better he thought. A knock at the door interrupted his conflict.

"Come on Draco time to go." Theo yelled.

It was a short walk to the beach and it was already packed. Thousands seemed to be at the beach already and it was barley 10am.

"Draco" Blaise whispered "that group of guys over there by the bikes. They will work wont they?"

"Yeah" Draco whispered back " _imperio _ act normal come over here" he can see that it is working as the muggle teenagers walk towards him. "Take this you are a treasure hunter and when it beeps dig" Draco commands as he hands over the shovels and metal detector.

At 10:30 Draco swaps the impero's to Theo and Blaise and has them direct them to the spot where the chest is buried.

"Hey I got something" Yells one of the muggles as the other two rush over.

"it's beeping a lot should we dig?" The second muggle asks.

"Yeah why not?" The first one answers back. The Third muggle who was carrying the shovels hands them out and they start digging. About half an hour later people start to wonder over to the dig sight asking questions. "What do you thinks down there? How long have you been digging for? Done this often?" And "Do you think its buried treasure?" a little boy asks. The teenager's answers came back straight away taking time to answer everyone as the crowd around them got bigger and bigger.

Draco is standing a little way back from the crowd and observing Standing next to Theo and Blaise he seems to be enchanting only a few people but a lot more seem to be flocking to the little hole in the ground to see what's going on.

"WE HAVE HIT SOMETHING" Someone yells presumably the teenage muggles digging.

Fuck Draco thought I don't really want to do this.

As if sensing his thoughts Theo placed his arm on Draco's shoulder. "It's all right it will be over soon."

"Think I am going to be sick" Draco replied.

"Shh think of your mum" Blaise whispered shakily "You're protecting her just think of that."

A Little boy came out from the crowd giggling in excitement " Jazzy Tasha Come over 'ere they found a buried treasure come and see"

"_imperio_" Draco said without thinking "Get yourself and your friends as far away from that hole as you can."

Blaise looked at Draco but didn't say anything.

"WANT ME TO OPEN IT" a voice yelled and the crowd responses "YEAH"

"OK 10 9"

"Get ready to drop the spells" Theo Whispered

8

7

6

Draco sees the crowd and feels that he can't move he can hear them yelling and the blood pumping between his ears. He sees Old people young people men woman and children all cheering and he knows that they are all about to die.

5

4

3

"Drop the spells" Blaise whispered.

2

1

And all they see is a white light rushing towards them just before they disappear out of there with a loud crack.


End file.
